Estas que te pelas!
by Alo-chan
Summary: Asami ama a Korra, Korra ama a Asami, Mako no sabe a quien ama. Pero la situación lleva a estas chicas una una loca guerra por el orgullo y los celos, usando a Mako en este traingulo amoroso. (Korrasami) (Makorra) (Masami).


**Antes que nada: **Este fic participa en el reto "Esto significa la Guerra" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!****

****Disclaimer:** **La leyenda de korra, personajes y logotipos de esta serie son propiedad de sus creadores Bryke, y este Fic fue creado con únicos fines de entretenimiento.

Este debe ser el fic mas rápido que haya escrito xDD y pues sip, un lindo Korrasami *u*

Diría que esta inspirado en la canción **Estas que te pelas de Carla Morrison** pero la verdad es que la historia no tiene casi nada que ver, de todas formas se me hace una canció muy buena para un Korrasami xDD

* * *

><p><strong>Estas que te pelas!<strong>

_**Alo-chan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Le había confesado sus sentimientos por ella, le había dicho que hacía algún tiempo no dejaba de pensar en ella, que en un principio solo pensó en que era admiración por ser el avatar pero más adelante comprendió que era algo más.

-Asami yo… -Korra no sabía cómo responder, era un hecho que esa confesión la sacudió totalmente ¿Asami Sato enamorada de mí? ¡No! Más bien una ¿mujer enamorada de mí?

-Korra esto es muy difícil para mí… solo quiero que sepas y… aceptes mis sentimientos –Asami se acercó a una conmocionada Korra tomando sus manos entre las suyas, el sonrojo por parte de ambas era más que notorio.

Y korra se separó –L-lo lamento Asami, yo no siento "eso" por ti… Y soy el Avatar ¡Por favor! Qué pensaría la gente de esto –Exclamo Korra.

Asami se quedó fría, el hecho de confesarle sus sentimientos era algo más que bochornosos y lo peor de todo ser rechazada golpeaba directo a su orgullo, y si de algo podía decirle de ella es que era una mujer orgullosa. Lentamente fue frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios.

-¡NO ENGAÑAS A NADIE KORRA! –Le grito casi al borde de llorar –Si me atreví a confesarte mis sentimientos es porque no nací ayer, estoy segura que tú también sientes lo mismo por mí, lose, lo he notado

Korra no supo que decir, pues a decir verdad sabía perfectamente que había empezado a sentirse confundida con respecto a Asami hacía mucho tiempo

-Si así lo quieres así será –Diciendo esto último Sato dio media vuelta con el poco orgullo que le quedo y se marcho

-¡Asami espera! –Pero ella no volteo más -¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

.

.

Y ahí estaba Korra entrando en los vestidores de los hurones de fuego lista para el combate, cuando de repente escucha unas risitas en el interior, hizo una mueca y curiosa entre abrió la puerta

-¡Pero que dem..! –Exclamo yéndose de espaldas por lo que vio

-Oh perdón olvide que tenías un combate en poco tiempo, amor –Exclamo sínicamente Asami con una voz burlona echada sobre el cuerpo de Mako ambos semi desnudos sobre el suelo.

-K-korra… es.. esto no es lo que parece –Dijo alterado el maestro fuego totalmente sonrojado apartando ligeramente a Asami.

-No te preocupes, ya me iba, diciendo eso Asami se levante echando su cabello alborotado de modo salvaje, echando tras su hombro su blusa, caminando muy sensual hacia la puerta de salida, dejando a un Mako alborotado y excitado sobre el suelo.

Sonrió de lado con triunfo al pasar de largo junto a Korra que aún no lograba entender que había sucedido, pero algo tenía claro en su mente; Estaba enojada y más que enojada estaba celosa

-Con que en esas estamos –Susurro para sí misma apretando los puños y su mirada oculta entre las sombras de sus cabellos.

.

.

El partido habia terminado ya, los hurones de fuego habían sido terriblemente derrotados y de vuelta en los vestidores Asami los esperaba.

-Cariño ¿Qué sucedió? –Fue directo a los brazos de Mako no sin antes darle un empujón a Korra que se atravesaba en el camino.

Korra volteo hacia la pareja mirándolos con rabia, justo al momento en que Asami besaba con cariño a los labios de Mako, Korra se congestiono del enojo.

-Estamos bien Asami –contesto Mako al momento en que separararon

-Me alegro –Sonrió Asami volteando hacia Korra, de inmediato una extraña tensión inundo el lugar

-¡Emn.. yo y Pabu estamos bien! –Agrego Bolin

-¿Pueden dejarme sola con Asami? –Mas que una pregunta fue una orden de Korra

Mako y Bolin se miraron confundidos –Umn... Bo ¿Quiénes salir por un helado?

-¡Si que si! –Ambos chicos se marcharon.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró Korra hablo –¿A que estas jugando? –reclamo Korra a Asami

Sato solo dio una sonrisa torcida y cruzo los brazos –No se de que hablas Korra –contesto dándole la espalda de forma presumida

-¡Hablo de Mako! Haces esto para molestarme –Grito Korra caminando de frente a ella

-¿No veo porque te podría molestar? –Bufo Asami

-¡Lo besas frene a mí! –Casi regaño Korra como si fuese un gruñido.

Asami se permitió una risita que disimulo cubriendo sus labios delicadamente con la mano, respiro profundo y camino casi danzando alrededor de Korra deteniéndose en su espalda y acercándose a su oreja susurro -¿Duele?

Korra volteo de inmediato lista para gritarle una contestación pero la puerta se abrió de repente

-Korra Asami no van a creer esto –Bolin apareció muy emocionado tras la puerta llevando entre sus manos un papel.

-Fuimos invitados especialmente para la fiesta conmemorativa de la fundación de ciudad república, miren –Salto emocionado hacia las chicas mostrándole los boletos.

Asami se lo arrebato de los dedos –Blah blah blah blah ¡un baile entre parejas! –Dijo iluminada dándole una mirada confiada a Korra levantando una ceja –Aquí tienen tengo que prepararme para un baile –Diciente eso entrego los boletos a Bolin y se contoneo hacia la salida.

-No es genial korra, nose tal vez quieras que tu y yo.. –Bolin se puso todo coqueto haciendo su voz mas grave pero Korra parecía no escuchar nada de lo que decía y no dejaba de mirar con el ceño fruncido hacia la salida.

Sin ser esperado por el ojiverde Korra lo toma bruscamente de la camisa acercándola furiosa a su rostro -¿Dónde está Mako? –Pregunto al asustado chico

-E-está en la parte de arriba del… -Lo soltó al suelo sin terminar de escuchar y salió pisando fuerte a cada paso.

.

.

Mako miraba pensativo hacia la ciudad recargado sobre una pared en el techo, suspiro -¿Qué e lo que esta pasando?

-¿Mako? –Korra apareció de repente buscándolo con la mirada

-Aquí estoy –Contesto este levantando la mano

Korra sonrió maléficamente _Esto es la guerra_ pensó

-Debes estar confundido –Se acercó a el con la mirada baja

-A decir verdad lo estoy ¿quieres decirme cual es el problema con Asami? –Mako cruzo los brazos interrogando a Korra

-¿Qué no es obvio? –Exclamo la morena

Mako levanto una ceja curioso permitiéndole continuar, Korra se acercó a el de modo inocente y suspiro apartando la mirada –¡Mako tú me gustas! –solto sin mas

El maestro fuego se quedó sin palabras, a decir verdad eso era algo que empezaba a sospechar en su mente –Que yo…

-Si, tú me gustas, Asami lo sabía y solo por eso se ofreció a ti –Contesto Korra poniéndose mas enojada en sus palabras caminando en círculos frente al chico.

-Korra, lo lamento, Asami es mi novia y no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos

Korra volteo con una mirada asesina _¡Que rayos! Tú te atreves a rechazarme a mi ¡EL AVATAR!_ -¿Qué? –Pregunto intentando parecer lo más tranquila

-Asami es increíble –_Lo se_ pensó cabizbaja

-Simplemente no puedo hacerle eso –Continúo Mako

_Ahora entiendo lo que ella sintió cuando la rechace … pero yo no soy como ella_ _¡Y esto es la guerra!_ Con ese pensamiento Korra se lanza a los labrios de un desprevenido Mako.

Este reacciono sorprendido pero enseguida se dejó llevar por el beso envolviendo a Korra en sus fuertes brazos. Ella abrió los ojos entre el beso algo molesta. _Si que es un bastardo, si se alboroto solo por robarle un beso tal vez si le rompo la nariz en tres partes se enamore de mi HAHA Asami estará FURIOSA_

Asami apareció repentinamente –¿Mako? –pregunto mirando a los lados y se le fue el aliento.

-¡KORRA! –Grito a regañadientes

Korra y Mako se separaron enseguida ante su llegada, pero Korra sonrió triunfal y abrazando a Mako por echando su cuerpo para atrás mientras lo sostenía lo beso nuevamente ante los ojos de Asami.

Mako no podía estar más sonrojado y confundido, totalmente quieto en los brazos de Korra hasta que ella se apartó –¡OH! No te vi… lo lamento, esto no es lo que parece –Exclamo Korra actuando pésima y burlonamente soltando a Mako al suelo.

-Asami esto realmente no es lo que parece –Dijo Mako desde el suelo desesperadamente mirando como Asami se ponía roja de la rabia mientras Korra caminaba hacia ella

-Emn.. no besa Nada mal, ahora sé por qué no te costaba nada besarlo frente a mí –Comento la morena pasando alado de la chica para marcharse del lugar.

-¡Oh si Korra! te lo has ganado –Susurro ahora la chica de ojos verdes apretando la mandíbula.

.

.

El día del baile había llegado Korra estaba siendo a acompañada de su nuevo novio Mako pero el chico no dejaba de verse preocupado y culpable mirando lado a lado buscando por Asami, mientras que Korra no podía verse más aburrida estando de su brazo.

-No he visto a Asami desde aquello –Comento Mako en un suspiro

-¡Aja! –Contesto Korra indiferente, ni siquiera lo había escuchado.

-Korra ¡Hola! –De repente la voz de Asami llamo la atención de ambos, y la vieron venir con un muy sensual vestido rojo envolviendo su figura, otorgándoles una sonrisa amigable a ambos, la imagen de la pareja Makorra era extraña, ambos sonrojados por la presencia de la bella Sato.

De inmediato Korra se puso a la defensiva y como una niña berrinchuda se aferró al brazo de Mako –Hola –Contesto evadiendo la mirada aun sonrojada.

-Vaya que hacen una linda pareja –Comento Asami mirando indiferente el tono rojo de su esmalte de uñas.

-Si –Korra cerró los ojos poniéndose presumida se paró frente a ella –Es una lástima que tu estés sola

Asami dio una risita –Oh Korra eres tan graciosa –Vengo con MI novio –Sonrió iluminada

-¿T-tu novio? -Repitió Korra apretando el brazo de Mako con más fuerza, sintiendo brotar nuevamente sus celos.

-Korra la sangre no circula por mi brazo ¿quieres calmarte? –Reclamo Mako confundido.

-Hay hicos, ambos son tan divertidos –Dijo Asami mirándolos divertida entre risita

Korra soltó a mako y puso sus manso entre sus caderas –¡Si! ¡si! somos unos bufones, ahora ¿Cómo es eso de tu novio? –Entre cerro los ojos interrogando a la chica.

-Sip, ahí está –Apunto Asami, Korra alargo la mirada y solo había un persona a la que Asami apuntaba.

-¡NO es verdad!

-Si que lo es. –Sonrió confiada cruzando los brazos - Iroh ¿podrías venir para acá?

Y ahí el joven general se acercó a los tres chicos –Avatar Korra –Saludo cordialmente.

Pronto Asami se tomó de su brazo con cariño echándole una mirada a Korra que los observaba congestionada por los celos, mientras que Mako no parecía entender que era realmente lo que sucedía.

-¡A si! –Korra apretó los dientes respirando agitadamente –UTILIZAS A IROH SOLO PARA FASTIDIARME –Grito descontrolándose

Asami frunció el ceño explotando igualmente –TALVEZ LO HAGO SI ¿Y QUE?

-¡Lo admites! –Los ojos de korra inyectados en sorpresa, Asami sonrió de lado triunfal, y ambos maestros fuego se echaron una mirada sin entender absolutamente nada.

De repente Korra hecho una larga risa parecía haberse vuelto loca –En ese caso quiero saber qué opinas de esto.

Arrebatadamente Korra se lanzó a los labios del general besándolo apasionadamente… únicamente ella a él, ya que el maestro fuego se quedó congelado por esa acción por parte del Avatar.

Asami y Mako se quedaron con la boca abierta y entonces Asami gruño. -¡ERES UNA PERRA! ¿COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A MI NOVIO? –Grito Sato con descontrol, ya todos en el lugar llevaban rato observando el show junto con Bolin que tenía la boca llena en comida compartiendo bocados en Pabu en su cuello.

-¿N-novio? –Pregunto sonrojado el general

-Ejem… Iroh querido, luego hablamos –Dijo Asami hacia el

Solo al escucharla Korra se separó del general dándole un empujón para encarar a Asami –TU ERES LA PERRA, besaste a Mi novio un millar de beses antes de que lo fuera –Grito Korra apuntándole a la cara.

-¡Exacto! Porque antes era MI novio, tú fuiste la Perra que me lo quito –Contesto Asami encarando a Korra.

Ambas al borde de tirarse al suelo en una pelea –¡SUFICIENTE! –El maestro fuego Mako detuvo escándalo de un rugido, harto de la situación y tomo del brazo a ambas chicas sacándolas del lugar con firmeza.

-MAKO SUELTAME SI NO QUIERES QUE TE VUELE LOS DIENTES –Gruño Korra

-¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A TOMARME DE ESTA FORMA? –Se quejó Asami.

-¡Ya estoy harto de esto! Quiero que arreglen este asunto de una vez por todas –Ordeno Mako

Korra desvió la mirada repentinamente sonrojada –No se de que hablas

-Deja de fingir, lo se todo

-¿Lo sabes? –Asami lo miro apenada

Mako miro a ambos chicas aburrido, creo que media ciudad republica lo sabe ahora… después de semejante escándalo.

Asami miro hacia Korra y está a le devolvió la mirada, suspiro –Korra yo.. me disculpo, fui una…

-No Asami, yo lo lamento –Korra se acercó a la pelinegra -No pensé en ti, y me deje llevar por el que diran… y creo que después de esto eso ya no tiene importancia –Rio a lo bajo por la ironía.

Esa pequeña risa se contagió de inmediato a Asami –Sabia queme querías –Dijo en un tono apenas de presunción.

-No es para tanto –Korra se sonrojo haciendo una mueca berrinchuda desviando la mirada

-Por favor Korra… estas que te pelas porque te de un beso, no digas que no –rio Asami poniendo ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena con dulzura

Una suave curva se formó en los labios de la morena mirándola risueña y acercándose lentamente a sus labios rojos.

-Ejem –Mako carraspeo enfrente de ellas –¡Hola! Aún estoy aquí

Ambas chicas rieron estruendosamente sin apartarse una de la otra mientras Korra abrazaba a Asami situando sus manos tras sus caderas –¡Largo de aquí Mako ¡ -Le dijo Korra entre risas

Mako sonrió alegre por ellas y procedió a marcharse no sin antes mencionar –¡Lesbiaaaanas! –en un tono cantarín.

Asami rio en los labios de la morena y esta la acompaño en su risa –Hey Mako –Este volteo –¡Siéntate aquí! –Levanto la mano con gracia para detenerse súbitamente mostrándole el dedo medio.

El maestro fuego se permitió una risita mientras volvía la mirada al camino y se marchaba, mientras que Asami con una sonría planto un tierno beso en los labios de Korra.

-Te amo Korra –Susurro sobre sus labios.

-No como yo a ti. -Abrazandoce mas a la chica de ojos verdes, perdiendoce en su aroma hasta el amanecer.

Fin!

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, jajaja si que estoy haciendo las cosas que jamas pensé escribir xDD y esta idea surgió realmente de la nada, recordé que estaba en el reto y mi Fic original para este reto quedo demasiado largo y estancado, solo les digo que era un tanto mas oscuro y terminaba en Makorra, en fin espero les gustara, y me dejen su opinión en un Review n_n<p>

Hasta la proxima!.

Alo-chan.


End file.
